Nemesis
by ChangeHeart
Summary: Losing all she owned to a killer, Samantha had thought she had died and lost all she had. However, she had been revived by a mysterious man, gaining supernatural powers. Now reborn, she plans to seek out the killer and stop them before they have to experience what she had to go through...
1. Chapter 1

**There's a story poll on my page. It's about what I'll write after all the short OC stories have been written and uploaded. With that being said, your feedback on that would be greatly appreciated.**

* * *

 **{Chapter 1}**

All of them had been slaughtered, dead. The crimson puddles of liquid soaked the feet I laid in, shaking and afraid of what was to come.

But, every time I looked up, I was met by the same sight. Every time I looked up, I saw a silver blade that shined with crimson in the darkness, slowly getting closer and closer.

I panicked, looking around frantically. Everyone around me lay there dead, and I hadn't done anything to try to save any of them. They were all gone, killed by this man and dead from my lack of judgment.

"…" And now, here I lay, waiting for my imminent demise. Waiting to join the rest of them: dead and pained.

The crimson blade now shined glaringly at my eyes; it was right in front of me.

Death was calling me. It didn't matter what I did now. Because, no matter what, I'd be dead in just a few seconds...

My only regret was not being able to save these kids, the people that I had grown to know as a family.

I hadn't been able to stop this killer or save my own family.

"You must be sad..." It was a man's voice. The tip of the cold blade touched my nose. "Don't worry, you can join all of them... Besides, you and your friends were just the beginning of my fun. After this, Gamindustri will be next; I'll make sure to slaughter every last person in this world..."

"…" I was trembling uncontrollably and my vision was wavering.

"But, you should feel honored..." He said. "You'll be part of the first batch of the genocide. After that, I'll kill everyone else in this nation, then the next, and the next, and then the final nation. And, of course, I'll kill all of the goddesses with the sword that they hate ever so much..."

I could only lay there, wondering why he was still allowing me this little time to continue living.

It was if he read my mind. "At least someone has to know of this wonderful game before I complete it. You'll be the one to know of my plan, and you'll be the only one... Now, this will only hurt for a moment!"

He raised his blade. "This is a nightmare that you won't ever wake up from!"

*Shk!*

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **And here is the first chapter of the second short OC story! This story is shorter than the first short OC story. However, this story took longer than expected because of my life that got the best of me. But, despite that, I managed to get the story done! Now, if you want to know which day of the week I'll upload this, then check my page.**

 **In other news, the last short OC story will be my main focus so that I can have more time to study for the ACT. Hopefully, I'll get it done soon. But I'm not promising that it'll happen.**

 **That's all I got for now! Hope you all have a Happy Thanksgiving and don't get hurt during Black Friday shopping if you decide to go. Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope to see you all next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**There's a story poll on my page. It's about what I'll write after all the short OC stories have been written and uploaded. With that being said, your feedback on that would be greatly appreciated.**

* * *

 **{Chapter 2}**

 _Wake up..._

"…!"

I suddenly sprang up, sweat soaked my body and—

"H-Huh?" I looked down. I was in a white nightgown and in a white bed. In fact, as I looked up, everything that was in the room was colored white.

"…" Though, my pale skin was quite noticeable as it was the only thing that wasn't white.

Gathering my thoughts, I tightly clutched the blankets that covered my lower body. I was pretty sure I had been killed.

But here I was, sitting on some white bed and not soaked in the crimson of blood. In fact, I was completely fine. There weren't any scratches, bruises or injuries on me as far as I knew.

Eventually, I pulled the covers off of me and stepped onto the white floor. Apparently, I wasn't wearing any shoes or socks, so my bare feet were exposed.

*HSHH!*

"…!" The second my feet touched the floor, everything around me shattered, as if it had all been an illusion. However, I still wore the white nightgown. Looking around now, all that surrounded me was a black void.

Wherever I was, it was definitely a weird place.

"Ah, so I see you're awake..."

Turning around, I found myself face to face with a man wearing a pair of blue jeans and black boots.

He looked pretty normal actually, like a normal, everyday bystander. Though, there was one thing that was off about him. Slightly covered by his brown hair was a pair of black eyes. They seemed calm. From the way he stared at me and his words earlier, he had seemed to have been expecting me.

"You must be confused as to what's going on..." He said. "Well, how about we take a seat?"

At the snap of his fingers, the tiny shards from earlier seemed to come together once again and form a room around us. Now, it was a well-furnished room lit by a fireplace.

I found myself sitting in one of the armchairs directly across from the man. He still wore his calm and composed expression.

"This is a better environment to talk in..." The man nodded as he examined the created room. His attention turned to me. "Now, why don't we get to talking? You must have a lot of questions on your mind right now."

I nodded. As I spoke, my voice cracked. "Y-Yeah..."

He seemed to pay no attention though. "Then do start asking. I'm sure I'll be able to provide a satisfying answer."

"…" For some reason, I was now drawing a blank. I couldn't even think of the most obvious questions that I wanted to ask.

He seemed to notice this. "Well, if this is all too much for you, I'll share some information with you then. This place that we're in is known as the Void, a place where I exist and nobody can come into without my permission. I rule this place."

"…" I gulped. "T-Then, why am I here? I thought I was killed..."

"You're here because I brought you here," he answered. "I wanted to have a talk with you?"

"B-But... I'm dead, aren't I?" This was the main thing that I was concerned about.

"Technically, yes," he started. "But you're not. That's because I brought you here, into the Void."

"But why?" Now all the questions were starting to fill my head. "Why'd you bring me here? Why didn't you just let me die?"

Staring into his eyes, he answered. "Because this is a nightmare. A nightmare that you believe that you can't wake up from. But that's not the case at all. This is all just one bad dream that you can wake yourself up from if you destroy the cause of the nightmare."

Nightmare? Bad dream? Cause? Wait, was the dying part also a dream!?

"All that I'm saying to you is that you have died," he confirmed. "The only reason you survived was because I brought you to this plane, the Void. And I'm here to offer you something."

I sorted my thoughts the best that I could and took a deep breath. "Alright, what's this offer?"

A hint of a smile crossed the man's face. "I'll bring life back to you so that you can kill the person who had done the same to you. However, you'll become mute."

"Mute?" I repeated the words. "That doesn't seem like a bad deal for getting my life back..."

"There's more," he quickly said. "You will also submit what information you have to me. Meaning, if you let me study your brain, I'll grant you with powers you didn't even know you had..."

"…" Now I went quiet. "Why do you want to study my brain?"

"Don't you know the saying?" He asked. "Knowledge is power..."

"…" What he said was true and I couldn't deny it. But the deal still wasn't bad. "Alright, I'll agree to your terms. If I can get my life back and kill that man, then I'll do it."

*HSHH!*

The room shattered and I found myself standing in the black Void again. He walked up to me, taking a hold of my head. "Then, let's begin..."

"…! A-AGHHHHHH!"

Emotions, pain and a heavy feeling exploded into my skull. Slowly, I felt myself losing consciousness.

Everything went numb and my energy sapped from me as my heavy eyes blurred. Eventually, I lost consciousness and collapsed.

 _Get as much sleep as you can... You'll need it..._

Those last words echoed in my head as all senses and consciousness left me...


	3. Chapter 3

**There's a story poll on my page. It's about what I'll write after all the short OC stories have been written and uploaded. With that being said, your feedback on that would be greatly appreciated.**

* * *

 **{Chapter 3}**

"…"

 _Samantha, it's time to wake up..._

"…" Someone called out to me as my eyes peeked open. Only to be greeted by the pounding pain of my head. "...!"

I squeezed my eyes and held my hands to my head. I tried calling out, but nothing came out. I couldn't speak.

"…" My eyes then snapped open at the realization. No matter what I tried to do, I couldn't let out even a peep of my voice. No cries, screams, whispers or anything. I was actually mute now.

I looked around. Gray skies were above me and I seemed to be in the ruins of an old building, exposing the sky to me.

In front of me were several floating land masses over a seemingly endless void below.

Managing to get to my feet, I let my senses slowly return to me. As they did, I looked past the islands to see a larger one at the end. On it, was a table with something glowing sitting on it. However, from this distance, I couldn't quite make out what it was.

"…" Then I remembered I couldn't speak.

"…!"

That was when the man appeared in front of me again, arms crossed. "Good to see you're awake again. I've granted you your powers at the cost of knowledge and your voice. Now, learn to use them."

"…" I thought for a moment, trying to think of a way to respond. It really was a pain. You never realized how much you missed something until you didn't have it anymore. So, I just shrugged, hoping he'd get the message.

To my relief, he did seem to get it. "You'll learn. On the other side, is a Rune. Get to the Rune, and you'll be taken to the next area to master your next power. It's ultimately up to you..."

"…!" And, like that, he disappeared and left me alone to face the platforms.

"…" I stared at the platforms. Judging from how far away each one was from each other, I couldn't exactly jump to each one. If he had given me some type of supernatural power, then I would need to use it to get to the Rune or I'd fall to my death.

"…" So, I decided to sit down, stare at the islands and think.

I sighed. At least I could still do that. But it wouldn't help me get to the other side. I stood back up and just stared at the first land mass. "…"

Suddenly, I felt a swell of energy fill my body. The energy made me feel as if I could do anything I wanted to.

"…" Filled with determination, I stared at the island and did my best to focus my energy towards it. "…!"

Lunging forward, I suddenly found myself on the land mass. _Maybe I do have supernatural powers after all..._

Doing as I had done before, I focused my energy towards the next island and teleported over there. I then went from island to island until I reached the one with the table. On it, sat a gray stone with a glowing symbol carved into it.

"…" Walking up to it, I picked it up. It felt cold and smooth in my hands.

 _Blink..._

"…" The word echoed in my head as the stone became warm in my hand. Suddenly, the man appeared before me again.

"Looks like you managed to learn how to Blink... That's good," The man nodded. "Survive through these other trials and you'll have the power you need to take out your killer."

As he disappeared, a white light blinded me.

"…" The light eventually faded and I found myself somewhere else. I couldn't exactly tell where I was, considering it was pitch black.

However, I was able to see the man as he suddenly reappeared in front of me.

"You've learned basic control over your powers... Luckily, this one shouldn't be too hard to do, considering you already learned the basics," he claimed.

"…" Oh wait, I can't speak. Well, I was just wondering how I was supposed to find the Rune if I couldn't see a damn thing. Hopefully, one of those "powers" involved telekinesis...

However, my question was still answered. "Don't worry about falling or anything. There aren't exactly any traps or pits; it's just pitch black. However, if you can't find the Rune, you'll be wandering in here for however long it takes you..."

"…" Wow, great. Real reassuring...

He disappeared once again and left me alone. I sighed and just looked around. That's when I remembered looking around was completely useless...

"…" I just sat there, thinking about what he had said. _If I have basic control, then this one shouldn't be that hard to do... That's what he had said..._

In the end, I just let out a sigh and stood up. Seeing no other options, I just focused the energy to my eyes.

"…!" That's when I realized what he had meant.

As soon as all my energy had been directed to my eyes, the pitch black space became as clear as day and I found that it had just been a small room. Sitting in front of me was the Rune, in plain sight.

"…" Even though I had learned something, I still felt extremely dumb.

Sighing, I picked up the Rune and was taken to another space. This one was just a box made of some kind of metal. There weren't doors or anything, just hard walls.

"…" Not to mention cold too...

The man appeared in front of me. "This is your final trial. Break from this, and I'll release you out to Gamindustri and allow you to seek your revenge... This one just requires you to focus and manipulate that energy. Just be careful..."

And like that, he disappeared, leaving me to wonder what the hell he was talking about once again...

"…" I focused the energy to my hands and walked over to the wall.

*CLANG!*

Punching it as hard as I could, a large dent was created. However, it didn't exactly hurt. It was probably due to the energy honestly...

"…" I just stared at the dent. Though it had had some impact, it hadn't been enough to break the wall.

I placed my hand on the wall and decided to just think. _Let's see... He said to manipulate the energy and to be careful... But I don't know what the hell that's supposed to mean!_

"…!"

In frustration, the energy that I had in me exploded, blowing out the wall my hand had been placed on as I fell down.

Getting back to my feet and rubbing my hand, the answer came to me.

Running to a different wall, I took a stance and placed both hands on the wall. I focused the energy to my hands and pulsed.

*BOOM!*

Blown back, I stood back up again to see no wall there anymore. Though I was happy, I was also tired now...

The room shattered into pieces and the man appeared before me. "Well done... Looks like you did it. You've mastered all the basic powers. Though, are there some that I haven't taught that you'll learn on your own. So, as I let you out of the Void, I'll provide you with a new outfit."

I stood back up and nodded.

"Good luck to you out there," he said. "Come back to the Void anytime you want. Though, I just hope you'll accomplish your goal, Samantha Kale."

"…!"

Before I knew it, a blinding light shined in my eyes and I lost consciousness...


	4. Chapter 4

**There's a story poll on my page. It's about what I'll write after all the short OC stories have been written and uploaded. With that being said, your feedback on that would be greatly appreciated.**

* * *

 **{Chapter 4}**

"…" Slowly, my eyes creaked open to the bright glaring sun, forcing me to squeeze them shut again.

Eventually though, I got them open and they adjusted to the light.

"…" Looking around, I found myself in an alleyway.

However, I cared more about what I was wearing right now. Looking down at myself and past my black hair, I noticed I wore some type of black suit that clung to my skin.

"…" At least my fair skin complexion remained...

I found, holstered to my side, a sheathed curved dagger and a blank Rune. That was probably what that man had meant when he had said I was allowed to come back to the Void anytime.

Shrugging, I walked out of the alleyway and into the streets, merging with the people as I walked along.

"…" That's when I realized a big problem. If I couldn't speak, how was I going to communicate with others? I hadn't exactly learned any type of telekinesis and I didn't exactly know sign language.

Thinking about it, I really didn't have many options. Luckily, I had some money with me. So, I stopped by at the nearest bookstore and purchased a notepad and a pen. For now, that would be my method of communication.

I exited the store and merged back into the crowd. I was going to keep walking until I managed to find someplace where I could get possible information about the killer. A bar seemed to be my best bet right now...

I didn't exactly know too well where I was, considering I was kinda just dropped into an alleyway. But, based on the citizens and the type of buildings and citizens, I was pretty sure I was in Leanbox.

"…" The good thing about Leanbox was that it seemed like a place where there could be some useful information. Though, the killer had struck me down in Planeptune.

I wasn't too sure as to how much time had passed since then and I wasn't about to go all the way to Planeptune, so I stuck with the bar idea.

Eventually, I did arrive at a bar. Breaking from the sea of people, I entered the bar. It was packed with lots of people who seemed like they performed petty robberies and sold drugs. But, it was a start.

None of them seemed to pay any real attention to me as I took the last seat at the actual bar table at the far end by some big dude.

The bartender, who had been cleaning a glass, took notice of me and walked over to that side of the table. Leaning forward, he squinted his eyes at me, allowing me a great stench of his tobacco breath.

"Hey, darlin'," he smirked at me while I casually remained mute. "What'll ya be havin' today?"

Quickly, I jot down some type of non-alcoholic drink and slipped him the sheet of paper.

"…" He snatched it up and read it aloud. "A Sparkling Mint Iced Tea?"

I just nodded.

"…" For a moment, he just stared at me before sighing and shaking his head. "Not much of a talker, are ya?"

I shook my head as he went and got the drink. Coming back, I paid him the money and he leaned over once again while I took a sip out of the drink. At least he hadn't tried putting anything into it. If he had, I would know about it.

"So, what're ya here for?" He asked curiously. "Everyone that comes 'ere is interested in somethin'. What'd ya come 'ere for?"

I shrugged as I quickly scrawled him another note and offered it to him.

"…" He took it and read it. Though he didn't seem that surprised. "Of course. You're after someone, eh? Luckily for ya, I know many faces of people who come through this bar. Who ya got beef with? Members of that damned Guild, the Basilicoms, CPUs?"

I shook my head and pulled out another piece of paper. _I don't know their name or face. I just know that they carry a silver blade and talk about committing genocide._

I passed him the note and he grinned. "Ah, actually a fella' like that passed by yesterday. He was askin' me about some sword. Y'know, the one that supposedly slayed Arfoire?"

I nodded. Everyone knew about that sword, but it was only an old story. I then wrote another note, asking where I could find it and if he knew the man's name.

He stared at it. "I told ya that it was only myth. As for that name, I believe he just called 'imself N."

N...

He shrugged. "That's all I got for ya. Now, finish yer drink and scram. I got other people to shoo too!"

Nodding, I quickly finished what was left of my drink and slipped a small tip under the glass.

"…"

Just before I could exit the bar, two large guys stepped in and blocked my path.

They both wore smug looks as they looked down at me. "Where do you think you're going, girly?"

I just rolled my eyes and stared at them.

"Listen, we heard you talking about our friend N..." Wait, these fuckers know him!?

"We just wanted to give you a little warning not to go against him, or we'll have to kill you right now," the other thug threatened.

I just showed them another piece of paper with the new words I had just scrawled. _Or, you could just tell me where he is right now. If not, I'll beat you both into submission instead._

"Ha!" One of them snatched the paper, spat on it, and then threw it aside. "Is that so? Well, why don't we shove that paper back up your little hole, eh?"

I sighed and just put my hands behind my back. This wouldn't end well for them...

"Oh, are you underestimating us, you brat?!" One of them put on a pair of brass knuckles. "You'll wish you had used both hands!"

"…" Please, you two will just embarrass yourselves. Well, at least I could possibly get some information out of this.

*Smash!*

As I Blinked behind them, one of the thug's brass knuckles smashed into the floor.

"W-Wha-!"

Just as the other one turned around, I grabbed both of them by the back of their heads and slammed them both against the hard walls.

"A-AGH!"

I noticed some blood trickle from the wall as a small crowd formed around us.

*BOOM!*

"G-Gh!"

I pulled both of their heads back and smashed them into the wall again. This time with more force.

Using my foot, I kicked the paper that they had tossed away back up. Holding it, I waved it in front of them and showed them the question again.

"H-He's off somewhere in Planeptune right now," one of them spat out. "He's in one of those old castles looking for that damn sword!"

I smiled as I pulsed out energy.

*BOOM!*

They exploded into piles of flesh and blood splattered everywhere. With just enough energy, I Blinked out of the bar and into a back alley.

 _Planeptune, eh? Well, I guess I know where I'm heading now..._


	5. Chapter 5

**There's a story poll on my page. It's about what I'll write after all the short OC stories have been written and uploaded. With that being said, your feedback on that would be greatly appreciated.**

* * *

 **{Chapter 5}**

I had managed to escape the bar and the crowd by Blinking between alleyways. I even managed to clean off the blood on me by using a faucet I had found.

Now, I was on my way to Planeptune.

"…" I had made it to a park near the edge. Don't ask me why I decided to come here, I just did.

"…" Actually, there was no point in being in a park at all. But, since I was already there, I decided to take a seat at a bench. Also, it gave me some time to think about everything that was going on.

Whoever this N person was, clearly wasn't going to let anything get in the way of his plans. I just didn't understand why he wanted to commit genocide so badly or why he wanted to get a specific sword to do it. What could possibly make a sword so special?

But I was wondering why I had ACTUALLY gotten a second chance instead of just dying. Not only that, but I had also been granted powers, at the cost of my voice and knowledge of course.

"…" None of it really made sense to me. The only thing I did understand was that I would kill N and make sure nobody had to suffer like I did with the rest of those kids.

"…" Nobody deserved to lose their family, even if you were a little rough around the edges.

I just sighed. Honestly, I didn't exactly have a plan as to how I was going to kill him. But, I was sure I'd figure that out.

Getting back to my feet, I continued heading towards Planeptune.

* * *

"…" After arriving in Planeptune, I had made my way to a local inn. There, I decided to stay the night and asked anyone if they knew anything about N. Sadly, none of them really had any info on him.

"Excuse me, miss..." Just as I was getting ready to call it a night, I turned around to see an extremely old man standing there. "You seem a bit gloomy. What's wrong?"

"…" And this was why not being able to talk was absolutely terrible. Before I had asked if they knew about N, so what if I asked something else?

Taking out the notebook, I jot down the question and offered him the paper.

"Eh?" Taking it, the old man read it aloud. "Do you know about an ancient sword capable of killing Arfoire...? Hmm..."

For a moment, his eyes seemed to say something. But, as soon as he looked back up at me, it wasn't there anymore. "I've heard stories of such a sword when I was a young lad. People used to say it was in an old castle somewhere on the northern outskirts of Planeptune. However, the stories also said that it was a double-edged sword..."

Double-edged? Did they mean literally or figuratively? "…"

He smiled as he returned the sheet of paper to me. "Well, that's about all I know. I hope I was at least some help to you. Good luck to you."

"…" And, like that, he walked off. I was left alone to ponder his words...

In the end, I just returned to my room and lay there on my bed.

What had he meant by the sword being double-edged? Obviously, that meant that the sword N was after was powerful, but it also meant it had some type of issue. I just couldn't figure out what that issue was...

And I also still didn't even know what N's real name was! N was obviously just a name he gave himself. If I knew his real name, this mission wouldn't be nearly as hard. However, that'd make it too easy and convenient. That was just something that never came in life.

Not only was this ancient sword special, but it was also "double-edged" for whatever reason...

"…"

At least I had a better idea as to where the sword was supposedly located. If I knew that, I would be able to find N. Though, I still didn't have a plan to kill him.

My eyes were starting to become heavy. Whatever the situation was, I would worry about it tomorrow.

Hopefully, I would be able to catch up to N tomorrow...

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well, I promised there would be double uploads and here they are.**

 **The ACT is over and so are band auditions; however, I still have finals and Jazz band auditions to worry about. Yes, I play jazz.**

 **Anyways, now that the main stress is out of the way, for now, I'll be spending the rest of my December probably playing games, catching up with some friends, and relaxing. I don't remember the last time I've honestly had time to myself, and I'd like to have it again.**

 **So, I hope you all understand. Also, the poll ends once the stories are all uploaded. If you haven't voted yet, then now's the time!**

 **Finally, the last thing I want to say is that the Steam version of Cyberdimension Neptunia will be coming out sometime early 2018. While I'm bummed that it won't come Christmas, I'm happy that I at least know when it'll come out! Also, get hyped because the Christmas Steam Sale is just around the corner!**

 **Anyways, that's all I really wanted to say this time! Thanks for reading and I hope to see you all again next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**There's a story poll on my page. It's about what I'll write after all the short OC stories have been written and uploaded. With that being said, your feedback on that would be greatly appreciated.**

* * *

 **{Chapter 6}**

"…"

When I woke up, it was quiet. Too quiet.

While I was sure nothing hadn't gotten into my room, something about it just felt...off. Words couldn't really describe it; it was just one of those instinctive feelings you got. And, right now, I was experiencing that feeling.

Slowly, my eyes shifted to look at the clock by the bed. It was barely even dawn. I wasn't too sure if I could call that a reasonable time for me to be waking up at considering I went to bed pretty early. However, I couldn't force myself to go back to bed. I knew that going back to sleep was the last thing I wanted to be doing.

"…" I held my breath, though there wasn't any real point considering I couldn't speak anymore. The most I could do was let out a sigh. Though, I guess that was a benefit to being mute.

My focus returned to the room. It was pitch black and, like mentioned before, completely quiet. Either I was being paranoid, or there was something actually out there.

"…" That's when I remembered I had the ability to see in the dark.

Summoning the energy, I directed it to my eyes. Instantly, the room became clear as day.

"…" What I saw was a strange sight.

The walls, which had been beige, were now tainted with crimson blood, dripping from the walls. It gave the room a slightly red shade. The thing about the room was that nothing in the room had been destroyed or tampered with.

All that had been changed about the room was that it had been stained by the blood dripping from the walls.

"…" Even though it was just the blood, it was still giving off a warning signal in my brain. Cautiously, I scanned the room, seeing if I could sense any other presence in the room. However, it didn't seem that anyone else was here.

Pulling my blade from underneath my pillow, I unsheathed it and did my best to let my energy seep into the room. If there was any chance I could find anything in this room, maybe it could me lead me to N faster. Hopefully, this energy throughout the room would sense the presence of somebody or something in this room.

"…" Luckily, there was still some type of presence left in the room.

Gripping the blade tightly, I quickly rolled off the bed and scanned to make sure there weren't any traps or anything that was going to try to kill me.

Luckily, there didn't seem to be anything. However, I remained in a crouch stance just in case and slowly made my way to the wall of blood.

Standing in front of it, the energy seemed to pulse from a certain spot. Staring at it, there didn't seem to be anything special about it. It just seemed like more blood on the walls.

"…!" That's when I noticed it. Taking a closer look at the blood, I noticed it was a slightly different shade than the rest of the blood on the walls.

Even though it didn't make sense, I knew it was some type of clue. Without any other choices, I pressed the tip of the blade against my skin until a bit of blood trickled down the blade.

Quickly covering the cut up, I compared the blood on the wall to my own.

My blood matched the one spot on the walls.

"…" I barely managed to hold the blade as I tried to comprehend it. I did my best to process it.

Nobody could possibly have my blood... Except maybe N...

I stared at the walls, staring at them with a new feeling of horror.

If I was thinking logically, that meant that the blood on these walls was of mine and the victims of N's first slaughtering.

I gritted my teeth. That meant he knew I was alive and had left this as a message to me.

But that didn't matter to me. Rage and various emotions swelled up inside of me and I was filled with a new type of determination. Not to take N down, but to rip him to shreds.

"…" That's when I noticed a shadow, with the door slightly ajar, slip away.

"…!" Quickly, I began to chase after it.

* * *

"…!"

*Shk!*

As I reached a narrow back alley, I Blinked right behind the person and stabbed my blade right through the back of the cloaked figure and pinned them down to the ground.

Grabbing the person by the head, I lifted them up and twisted their head around to face me. "…"

It was him.

The man who had slaughtered my family, killed me and had declared genocide on all of Gamindustri.

However, he wore a mask under the hood. I could only see his emerald green eyes staring back at me.

"Well, well... It looks like you've caught me..." His voice still sounded as cocky as before. "Looks like you're still actually alive. I can't believe it's actually you. Too bad you won't be killing me just yet..."

"…!"

Suddenly, in a white flash, he seemed to vanish into thin air. I stood up and began Blinking as fast as I could. Because I knew where he would be and I would get my revenge.


	7. Chapter 7

**There's a story poll on my page. It's about what I'll write after all the short OC stories have been written and uploaded. With that being said, your feedback on that would be greatly appreciated.**

* * *

 **{Chapter 7}**

"H-Hey!"

"W-Woah!"

"Watch it!"

Pushing through the crowds of people as fast as I could, I Blinked forward again.

"…!" Just as I made it to the clearing, I had just managed to catch N running into the old castle.

That was where the legendary sword was supposed to be. If I could stop him now, then the genocide could be prevented.

Blinking forward again, I hurried into the castle.

"GROAAR!"

As soon as I stepped in, several dragons crashed down in front of me, ready to block my path.

*Crash!* *Boom!*

The three of them charged towards me. Instantly, I Blinked behind them and allowed them the pleasure of smashing their heads into the high walls.

Just before they could recover, I raised a hand and pulsed energy at them. Instantly, the three of them were blown through the walls and shot far away. Luckily, the building was still somehow being held up.

Quickly refocusing my thoughts, I ran as fast as I could deeper into the castle.

*Shk!*

Anything that appeared to try to stop me would be either cut in half or I would Blink past it.

*Clang!*

"…!"

Just before I could make it past a pair of doors, they swung closed. Before I could blow the door down, I Blinked away as I noticed a gigantic shadow looming over me.

*BOOM!*

Just as I Blinked away, a hammer had swung down on the spot where I had been at. If I would've been there for even a second longer, I would've been crushed.

As the being lifted its hammer back to its shoulder, it turned around to face me.

It was a gigantic knight, plated in steel armor. However, there seemed to be moss growing on it. It was as if it was an old statue that hadn't been moved in years.

*Crash!* *Clang!*

Suddenly, it charged forward and I suddenly found its hammer coming down towards me again. Somehow, I managed to roll out of the way of the hammer as it smashed into the ground.

Despite its size, it was incredibly fast.

As I raised my sword, it charged forward again, swinging the hammer right at me.

Managing to react fast enough, I jumped back as it's hammer barely missed me. Lunging forward, I slashed at the knight.

However, it managed to somehow stop its movements and use the handle of the hammer to parry my blow, staggering me backward.

*BOOM!*

Just before I could regain my focus, a tremendous force swung into my right side and I found myself stuck in the walls while pain exploded on the right side of my body.

"…!" Looking up, I found the knight in front of me again. The hammer ready to smash my body into pieces.

*BOOM!*

Somehow, I managed to find the strength to Blink behind it. Before it turned around, I filled my fist with energy and smashed it into its head.

The force was enough to blow it back and smash into a wall, creating a large crack in its helmet.

"…"

While I caught my breath and found my sword, I watched as the knight pried itself out the wall and just stood there, watching me. It was no longer holding its hammer either, so I didn't know what it was doing.

Suddenly, a black creature seemed to crawl out from the knight's body. It was as if the creature was an extension to the knight.

As the knight charged forward again, the black creature seemed to get larger as it stretched out a claw and swiped at me.

Blinking back, I barely escaped the claw. However, it had managed to leave a burning gash on my body.

As the knight caught up and threw a punch, I countered by grabbing its arm and throwing knight down.

The black creature then took advantage of my positioning and struck towards me.

Without any other options, I dropped the body of the knight and stabbed my sword into the eye of the black creature, charging the blade with energy.

*HSHHHHHHH!*

As soon as I did, the creature hissed and flailed in the air while the knight stumbled back. The creature then exploded and the knight's body fell to the ground as if the armor had never had a body in it.

Trying to catch my breath, I stared at the knight's helmet as it rolled around. Whatever that thing had been, it certainly wasn't natural.

Picking up my sword, I used my sleeve to wipe away the blood and walked over to the barred door.

*BOOM!*

Pulsing energy from my hand, the door blew away, leaving me extremely tired but with the path that led me closer to N.

Despite how tired I was, I ran as fast as I could down the hallway. I was going to kill N.

*Clang!*

"…!" Rounding a corner, I kicked a door down to reveal a room. Standing in the middle of the room was N. In his hands, he held a dark violet blade in his hands.

Even though I still couldn't see his entire face, I already knew he was wearing a wide grin. "You're too late... Now that I have this blade, nobody can stop me anymore! No gang, no law, and no CPUs! None of them are going to stop me. I'll reclaim what was rightfully mine!"

N's green eyes stared into mine. "And, like before, you'll be my first victim!"


	8. Chapter 8

**There's a story poll on my page. It's about what I'll write after all the short OC stories have been written and uploaded. With that being said, your feedback on that would be greatly appreciated.**

* * *

 **{Chapter 8}**

N raised the blade at me. "You'll be the first victim of my new sword, Gehaburn..."

Man, I had some great luck with timing...

My body tensed up as he slowly began making his way towards me. Maybe, just maybe, I still had a chance of stopping him or, at the very least, escaping and reformulating a plan.

"To think you'd be my very first victim and the first victim of the Gehaburn... Doesn't life just have a funny way of turning out?"

"…!"

*Clang!*

His speed suddenly increased and he was in front of me, the blade already coming down.

Letting my instincts take over, I managed to parry his move. Left open, I kicked his gut.

"…" However, instead of knocking him back, my foot was only absorbed by his body.

"Man, you're such a fool..."

*Crash!*

That left him with the perfect opportunity to grab and throw me across the room, smashing my body into the wall.

"…!"

*Clang!*

Quickly, I managed to pry myself from the walls and hit the floor, barely missing N's blade and receiving a graze on my cheek.

*BOOM!* *Clink!*

Just before he could free his sword from the wall, I pulsed energy out towards him.

Unable to escape the blast in time, N was sent flying. He was blown away from the wall and bounced off the roof, slamming to the ground.

As the Gehaburn also hit the ground, I Blinked over towards it.

"…!' Just as I got my hands on it, N's hand grabbed mine and twisted it, causing me to fall to my knees.

"This isn't yours, you bitch!"

Kicking me away, he grabbed the Gehaburn and lunged towards me.

*Clang!*

As I hit the ground, I found my short blade and managed to parry N's strike.

*Boom!*

However, before I had a chance to strike, I found his hand slamming me against a wall, causing an explosion of pain in my skull every time it was smashed against the wall.

"…!"

His knee hit my stomach and knocked the remaining air out of me. That's when he took off his hood and mask, allowing me to see his face.

Burnt. That was the best way to describe it.

Although he had long silver hair, the bangs couldn't hide his burnt, tan face. The right side of his face had been burnt and provided a very detailed look at his raw skin. On the other side, his face had many scars.

"This is the last face you'll see before dying!" N spat. "And you can thank the CPUs for doing this to me when you see them in the afterlife soon!"

As he got ready to jab the blade into my head, I squeezed my eyes shut and released as much energy as I possibly could, hoping it would do something.

"…" When the blade didn't hit, I opened my eyes to see everything around me was slowed down.

Quickly, I escaped N's blade just before time resumed.

*Clang!*

For a moment, he seemed confused. Then he spun his head around and saw that I was still alive and very not dead. His face reddened and he wore a look of rage. "You! How did you do that just now!?"

"…" Even if I could talk, I wouldn't be able to provide an answer. However, I knew that whatever I just did had a time frame of about five seconds.

His body started trembling as his eyes seemed to burn into me, raising the Gehaburn. "This time... This time I'll kill you!"

I was out of options. I was out of energy and was having a hard time even standing.

He lunged forward, this time even faster. "DIE!"

*BOOM!*

Suddenly, somebody crashed through the walls and I soon found N's head smashed against the wall. Looking at the person who had done it, I found myself staring at Lady Purple Heart, the CPU of Planeptune.

Turning my attention back to N, his face could've actually been the embodiment of the color red.

"Y-You... Purple Heart... Why am I not surprised that you're here!?"

The two of them seemed acquainted. "I didn't expect to be seeing you again, Viridi."

Viridi? Was that N's actual name?

My attention returned to the two of them. "Of course, you didn't! All four of you thought you killed me! But I'm still alive and prepared to destroy the four of you and your precious nations!"

Her eyes slowly shifted down to the Gehaburn on the floor. "With that sword?"

"I'd never tell you how I'm going to do it!" N snapped back. "I'll escape and bring destruction to all of Gamindustri!"

"A-Ah!"

Swinging the back of his head into Purple Heart, N managed to free himself from her hold. Grabbing the Gehaburn, N rushed for the exit.

*Crash!*

Just before he could escape, I summoned the last of my strength and Blinked over to him. smashing his head into the ground.

Hopefully, I had enough strength leftover to hold him down for a bit.

"D-Damn you!"

"Thank you," Purple Heart smiled as she made her way towards us. "I don't know who you are, but thank you for helping me."

"Don't you mean us?"

Turning our attention to the doorway, the other three CPUs showed up. Black Heart, Green Heart, and White Heart.

Honestly, if I wasn't mute, I would be screaming in disbelief. Until today, I hadn't totally believed in the idea of CPUs.

"Well... It's good to see you alive, Viridi," Black Heart crouched down to N. "To think you'd still be alive after all this time..."

"I told ya!" White Heart barked. "We should've smashed him to pieces!"

"It seems that would've been the wise decision after all..." Green Heart admitted. "Because of our foolishness, he's still here and alive..."

Black Heart materialized a sword and held it at N's forehead. "Then why don't we ask our old friend some questions then?"

A smirk appeared on N's face. "You won't be getting any answers from me! After all, you bitches are to blame for what happened! I bet all four of you almost forgot, didn't you?"

*BOOM!*

Suddenly, an energy burst from N and sent me crashing into the wall, along with blowing the other four CPUs away.

Getting back up, I found N enveloped in a white energy. The light eventually faded from N and revealed him in a new form.

While his facial features were mostly the same, his right iris was now emitting a faint green flame. His body was now more exposed. It revealed his bulky body, more burns and scars, and black cyborg parts that were connected to some green fluid.

In his hands, he still held the Gehaburn. "You really think that I'd let you kill me that easily?! You must've forgotten about this form!"

White Heart gritted her teeth. "Damnit! I do remember how much I fucking hated that form!"

N let out a maniacal laugh. "Don't worry! I won't be fighting all of you just yet! Just savor the time while you can!"

"…!"

Suddenly, the room became blinded by a white light and we all shielded our eyes. Finally managing to open them, we found that N was no longer there.

He had managed to escape.


	9. Chapter 9

**There's a story poll on my page. It's about what I'll write after all the short OC stories have been written and uploaded. With that being said, your feedback on that would be greatly appreciated.**

* * *

 **{Chapter 9}**

"Damnit!" White Heart cursed. "He's gone!"

"Still, I didn't believe the citizens that were saying that he was back..." Green Heart murmured. "But I see now that they were right. Viridi really is back..."

"I was sure we killed him..." Black Heart said. "We saw it with our own eyes."

"And we just saw that he was alive with our very own eyes," Green Heart replied. "For now, it doesn't matter how he came back. All that matters is that we stop him before anything bad happens."

"You're right..." Purple Heart agreed. "I'm worried about Nepgear and the other Candidates. If he were to get his hands on any of them, it'd be bad."

"Before we go..." Black Heart's gaze turned to me. "You, who are you anyway?"

"…" Ah yes, being mute was so wonderful! Good thing I had a notepad and a writing utensil. If not, I would probably just get a whole lot of awkward looks.

I quickly scrawled my name down on a piece of paper and offered it to them.

Green Heart took the paper from my hands and the four CPUs stared at it. "Samantha Kale..."

"Wait," White Heart took the paper from her and showed it to me, pointing at the parenthesis. "Why does this say Jason in the middle?"

I wrote my reply and handed it to them.

"…" For a moment, White Heart just stared at the paper before reading it aloud. "I don't want anybody knowing that I'm after Viridi. A fake name would help track him down without bringing too much attention to myself. Instead, they would be looking for some dude named Jason. Also, I'm mute."

"I guess there is some logic to her thinking..." Black Heart admitted. "I'm just wondering how you came up with the name Jason."

Honestly, that was just the first thing that came to my mind, so I just kinda stuck to it.

I just shrugged. A pretty neutral reply.

The four of them didn't seem to be real, even though the four of them were standing right there and talking amongst one another. Obviously, their color corresponded to their appearance.

While the four of them had similar skin tone, Purple Heart had a pair of ocean blue eyes and hair that was tied in a pair of long twin braids, stretching down her back.

Black Heart, ironically, had long flowing white hair and a pair of turquoise eyes.

White Heart had an ice white short hair had a pair of red eyes.

Last, Green Heart had fern green hair in a high ponytail and a pair of indigo eyes.

"Well, she doesn't seem like a bad person," Purple Heart said. "And seeing that she seems to also have the same goal as us, why don't we corporate with her for a while?"

Black Heart sighed and shook her head. "Typical of you to just take their side. What if she's lying?"

"…" _I'll just be over here, not able to say anything. Don't mind me..._

"You weren't here when I got here but she was fighting Viridi on her own and was actually doing pretty well," Purple Heart concurred. "Even if you don't have faith in her, I at least do."

"Well, Neptune might be a bit lenient towards trusting people," Green Heart began. "But the people she trusts usually end up being pretty good people. Even Noire."

"Shut your mouth!" Black Heart shot Green Heart a deadly cold glare. "I'm just saying that we should be careful! That's all!"

"Even so, I trust her," Purple Heart repeated. "What about you three?"

White and Green Heart exchanged looks before nodding. "Sure."

Then the three of them turned their attention to Black Heart. "What about you, Noire?"

In a rather huffy manner, Black Heart turned her head away from them and crossed her arms. "I-I guess we can trust her..."

"…" Someone should learn to be honest...

Purple Heart smiled. "Well, if we're all on the same page, why don't we greet her normally instead of like this?"

*Ching!*

In a blinding flash, the CPUs all changed forms to people that more or less looked normal.

There were now two short girls, some girl who looked like she had an attitude, and a tall woman with a bosom too ample.

One of the shorter girls pranced up to me. This one had short, messy lilac hair and a pair of purple eyes. "Hiya! I'm Neptune! I'm the awesome CPU of Planeptune, Purple Heart!"

"You sound like you're trying to win her heart or something..." The other girl—the one that seemed to have an attitude—said.

Neptune turned back to the girl. "Well at least I don't have an attitude, unlike someone, Ms. Lonely Heart!"

"You shut your mouth!"

This girl that was too sensitive had red eyes and long black twintails tied by ribbons somehow.

"Relax, Noire," Neptune said. "Is this how you want to make a first impression to this lass?"

Oh, it's an impression alright.

"A-Ah, you're right," Noire straightened up and tried to present herself as mature and formal. "Good to me you, I'm Noire, the CPU of Lastation, Black Heart."

In the end, it just came out as sad and desperate. I just smiled and nodded.

The other short girl walked up to me. She now had short chestnut brown hair and a pair of ice blue eyes that didn't seem to show much emotion.

She stuck out her hand and I shook it. "My name is Blanc and I'm the CPU of Lowee, White Heart. Nice to meet you."

Everything she said sounded monotone and as if she was uninterested. To be fair, after that display, I wouldn't blame her for it.

The tall woman smiled. There weren't any options left so it was pretty obvious to me who it was. She smiled smugly at Noire. "See, Noire? That's how you do an introduction. Maybe you should try being more like Blanc."

Both Blanc and Noire both snapped their heads to her. "Shut the hell up!"

"…" The more I listened to their conversations, the harder it was for me to believe that they were all actually CPUs.

The tall woman smiled at me. "My name is Vert, the CPU of Leanbox, Green Heart."

I smiled at her and nodded. _Cool, now can I go after Viridi?_

Instead, I just scrawled down on another piece of paper asking if I could go chase after Viridi.

"What's this?" Noire took the paper and read it quietly. "… You wanna chase after Viridi now? I don't think so."

I cocked my head at them, showing puzzlement. Thank goodness I still had body language on my side.

"Well, shouldn't we make you, like, not mute?" Neptune questioned me.

I just stared at her, still wearing the same confused expression. "…"

Neptune seemed to understand what I was trying to say. "Well, I think that Viridi has already escaped for now. We'd have to track him down again. So I think we should try to make you not mute for now! Nep Jr. can probably do something about it!"

"Speaking of which, didn't you say they could possibly be in danger?" Noire asked.

"Oh shoot, you're right!" Neptune's face went pale as she seemed to realize this. "Everyone! Hurry to Planeptune's Basilicom now!"

*Ching!*

As they all quickly transformed, they flew through the hole Viridi had made earlier and hurried off to Planeptune's Basilicom. I Blinked after them.


	10. Chapter 10

**There's a story poll on my page. It's about what I'll write after all the short OC stories have been written and uploaded. With that being said, your feedback on that would be greatly appreciated.**

* * *

 **{Chapter 10}**

"We made it!"

After hurrying to the Basilicom of Planeptune by following the four CPUs, I had finally made it there with them.

The Basilicom was more like a really tall tower at the center of Planeptune. It seemed to be the tallest building in Planeptune, the tip of the building almost touching the clouds.

"Nepgear!"

*Crash!*

Without any type of warning, Neptune crashed through a glass pane in the upper level of the Basilicom and shattered the glass. We followed after her through the opening.

"Nepgear!"

"N-Neptune?"

A girl walked down a hallway and walked in front of Neptune, staring at her with a confused expression. "W-What's wrong? And why'd you break the window again?"

A-Again...?

"…" For a moment, Neptune looked confused. Then she looked around the room, only to realize that Viridi was nowhere to be found. "W-Wait... Viridi never came here...?"

Suddenly, the girl—who I was assuming was Nepgear—gasped and her eyes widened. "W-Wait, is he coming here!?"

"Damnit Neptune..." Blanc cursed at Neptune's stupidity.

"At least we know he never went to our homes now..." Vert said.

Neptune sighed. "Well, that's good at least. On the bright side, we got here sooner than we expected to..."

Noire's eyes drifted to the shattered glass pane. "Even if we did, that window doesn't seem to feel the same about it..."

*Ching*

All four of them reverted to their human forms. Neptune was scratching the back of her head. "Ehehe... Sorry?"

Blanc, however, was shooting her a nasty glare. "You bet your ass you better be sorry!"

"I don't believe there's any problem," Vert concurred. "At least nobody's hurt."

"But the window!" Noire jabbed a finger towards the window. "That window is coming out of Planeptune's money, one that Neptune has been extorting to buy pudding for herself!"

"I don't know why you care so much," Vert said. "It's not even your nation. Unless you care about Neptune..."

Suddenly, Noire's face became flushed. "C-Care!? A-About somebody as dumb as N-Neptune!? Please! A-As if!"

"…" She's so bad at telling lies that it hurts...

I glanced over at Nepgear. She was a pretty plain girl who seemed to resemble Neptune in eye and hair color, also skin color. However, Nepgear was taller and had longer, and neater, hair than Neptune.

"Oh, shoot! I almost forgot!" Neptune turned to Nepgear. "Nep Jr., this stranger we brought home with us! She's a girl with a guy's name! Her name's Samantha!"

"N-Neptune, Samantha sounds like a girl name to me..." Nepgear muttered.

Noire sighed. "She means Samantha's code name, Jason."

"Oh, well okay," Nepgear seemed okay with it; she turned to face me. "Well, I'm Nepgear, the CPU Candidate of Planeptune, Purple Sister! I'm Neptune's little sister! It's nice to meet you!"

I smiled and nodded at her. Well, at least she didn't seem to have any weird quirks. Then again, I could be too quick to judge.

Also, Nepgear honestly seemed like she'd be the older sister...

"Why'd you bring her here though?" Nepgear asked Neptune.

"Well, she needs—"

"Neptune! What did you just do!?" Before Neptune could explain things, a voice cut her off.

"Histy!"

Turning to the voice, I found myself staring at a tiny person with golden pigtails, sitting on a big purple book. This person was probably Histy.

Floating in the air, she quickly made her way in front of Neptune's face. "Neptune, what is the meaning of breaking the glass!? You do realize this is coming out of your allowance, right!?"

Wait, Neptune—a CPU—has an allowance?

"What?! But can't we just fix it with a bit of duct tape, Histy?" Neptune pouted.

"Clearly, you don't seem to realize how close we are to debt because of your poor choices," Histoire scolded her. She seemed to be the mother figure for the two CPUs of Planeptune. "And now, Viridi is back too."

"I get it Histy, I really do!" Neptune changed the subject. "But that's why I crashed through the window! I thought he'd be here doing unspeakable things to Nep Jr.!"

"I guess that is a valid reason," Histoire said. "However, this is still coming out of your allowance!"

"Fine..." Neptune crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks.

"Now, who is this person with you four?" Histoire asked, pointing to me.

"That's Samantha," Noire answered before Neptune could say anything stupid. "She was apparently after Viridi also."

Histoire stared into my face. "I see... Well, I'm Histoire. Pleased to meet you."

I just nodded and smiled. That was honestly the best I could do without words.

Histoire was the one to point this out. "Is there some reason why she's not speaking?"

"She's mute," Vert answered.

Histoire nodded slowly. "I see..."

"That's why I was hoping Nep Jr.'s tech skills could help give her a voice again!" Neptune said.

Histoire nodded. "If it can, I'll allow it. However, Neptune, help clean up the mess you made while I take Nepgear and Samantha somewhere else."

"What!? No way, that's not fair at all!" Neptune whined. "This is turning into the worst day ever!"

"Come," Histoire ushered me to followed her. She looked over at Nepgear. "You too, Nepgear."

"R-Right!" With a timid nod, Nepgear quickly caught up and the two of us followed Histoire.


	11. Chapter 11

**There's a story poll on my page. It's about what I'll write after all the short OC stories have been written and uploaded. With that being said, your feedback on that would be greatly appreciated.**

* * *

 **{Chapter 11}**

Nepgear and I followed Histoire down a long series of corridors and turns to eventually reach a door.

Histoire turned back to us, looking at me specifically. "Before we try to give you a new voice, I just want to make sure that you also want to take down Viridi, am I correct?"

I nodded.

She smiled. "Good. Then I shall provide a brief history of this situation so that you can understand everything a bit better. Just follow me into this room."

"U-Um, Histoire?" As the door slid open, Nepgear called to her. "S-Should I be coming in too?"

Histoire nodded. "Yes. As a CPU still in training, you should be acknowledged about as much as possible."

"R-Right..."

Without anything else to say, we both followed Histoire into the dark room. The door behind us shut and left us in a dark room, dimly lit by floating orbs dancing in the skies like fireflies.

"Histoire, what is this room?" Nepgear asked.

"This is a room where the history of all things is stored, similar to what I do," Histoire explained. "While I can record and store history in my Tome, this room is like a physical version of history. All history has been recorded and stored in this room. That includes the history that came even before me."

Histoire then began floating around the room, peering at the many orbs. "Let's see now... Ah, here we are."

Histoire tapped on several of the orbs and they all froze in place. She then scooped them up and floated over to the both of us with them, letting them roll to our feet.

Nepgear picked one of them up and stared at it; I did the same. However, all I could see was a glowing white sphere.

Nepgear looked back up at Histoire. "These contain memories, right? How do we see them?"

Histoire took one of the orbs on the floor and showed it to us. "Watch."

We did as Histoire instructed and watched her tap the orb twice. As its glow became brighter, an image projected right above it. However, it was blank.

"This is just an example," Histoire explained. "Just do as I had done with the orb."

We did as instructed and tapped on the cold orbs. Like Histoire's orb, the orbs we held in our hands projected light into the room. Unlike Histoire's orb, the orbs we projected combined into one beam of light in the air.

The beam then displayed a young man with pale skin and silver-white hair. At first, I didn't recognize who it was. But when I saw the man's eyes, I instantly knew who it was.

"That young man was once Viridi," Histoire confirmed. "That was him before all of this happened."

Nepgear and I looked back to Histoire. "Histoire, what do you mean by that? What exactly happened?"

"Watch the projection," Histoire instructed. "It'll explain everything..."

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

The three of them all stared at the projection, the projection of Viridi before he went insane.

The projection showed the four CPUs and Histoire all surrounding a green Share Crystal. So many shares filled the crystal that it was glowing and emitting an extremely bright green light.

Histoire stared at all of the CPUs worriedly. "Are you four sure about doing this? About creating a new CPU?"

Purple Heart nodded. "Yes, we've all agreed to this and this is for the best."

"But why?" Histoire asked. "Why would you want to create a new CPU? The CPU Candidates are next in line. So why make a new one?"

"You're forgetting, Histoire," Green Heart started. "When ASIC was taking over, we had nobody, no CPU, to help keep Gamindustri in order. Even if Nepgear and the other Candidates did grow from it, we had nobody to help maintain balance and stop ASIC's plans while we were gone."

"That's why we're creating a new CPU," Black Heart said. "We need someone here to help protect Gamindustri while we're absent. At least, until Uni and the others become full-fledged CPUs."

"I suppose so..." Histoire admitted, sighing. "However, are you sure this new CPU will be strong enough to help protect Gamindustri?"

"They will," White Heart confirmed. "After all, that crystal is overflowing with shares from all of Gamindustri. Plus, we'll be putting our own shares into it also."

Histoire sighed. "Do as you wish, but I do sure hope you all know what you're doing..."

"I promise, you won't regret this, Histoire," Purple Heart swore.

The four CPUs clasped each other's hand and closed their eyes. White share energy began pouring from the CPUs and into the crystal; it was now glowing as bright as a star.

The share energy stopped flowing from the CPUs and the share energy emitting from the Share Crystal was now glowing green.

As the CPUs opened their eyes, the share crystal created an even brighter green light and blinded the area.

"…" The light faded and a young boy stood where the Share Crystal had once been. He had silver-white hair, pale skin and a pair of green eyes.

"…" They stared at him as he stood there and looked back at everyone.

Histoire was the first to speak. "S-Sir, who are you?"

His attention turned to Histoire and he answered. "My name's Viridi, I'm a CPU."

They all stared at him in shock. "No way, it actually worked..."

The projection faded for a moment before changing to a projection of Viridi in a training room, fighting off many Ancient Dragons. Histoire and Mina, the Oracle of Lowee, watched from a place high within the room.

"What do you think, Mina?" Histoire asked. "It's astonishing, isn't it?"

Mina nodded. "Yes, it really is. He's only been training for several days and he's already performing astoundingly well! It's as if he's been a CPU for years."

Histoire nodded. "Yes, it's hard to believe it's only been several days."

"It must be because of all of those shares from the people and the CPUs," Mina suggested. "After all, the way Viridi seems to fight seems to be a unique mixture of the way the four CPUs fight and his own."

"Mhm," Histoire nodded. "We'll be tracking his progress to see how it goes..."

The projection then changed once again. It showed Viridi, sitting on a bench somewhere in Planeptune. The people who passed Viridi shot him dirty looks and muttered things.

However, Viridi did his best to ignore it all and continued eating his sandwich.

"Hey, is that the boy?"

"Yeah, that's him. The new CPU..."

"He's such a freak..."

"Really? I think he's kind of cute."

"No, that boy's just a freak! He's just a wannabe CPU!"

"Shh! Quiet! He'll hear you! Come on, let's go watch that movie."

Viridi finished his sandwich and looked up into the sky, sighing.

He eventually returned to Planeptune's CPU and went to his room, laying on his bed.

The screen faded once again. Now, it showed Histoire sitting with Neptune.

"I'm worried about him, y'know?" Neptune asked. "I think it's cause of how the people treat him."

"It could be because of that," Histoire agreed. "If there was anything I could do, I would. After all, he lives a quiet life inside our Basilicom."

The projection then changed for a final time. This time, it showed Viridi in his CPU form. Gamindustri was in ruins and Viridi floated over Planeptune.

"Viridi!"

He turned around to see Purple Heart flying towards him. She stopped in front of him. "Viridi, why are you doing this!?"

"Why? Why you ask?" Viridi turned to face Purple Heart. "Because power is the answer! If I have power, I can become complete! Power is what makes me whole, not any of you! I'm the real CPU here!"

As the projection faded, Histoire sighed and looked over at Nepgear and Samantha. "Viridi really used to be a good person. However, he was always lonely. It was because of this loneliness that he decided to try to fill that gap by getting stronger. However, that only fueled his desire for power and Viridi changed."

Nepgear shook her head. "That's so sad..."

Samantha nodded. She now thought that maybe if she would've known that, she would've thought things through before she had chased down Viridi with the intention of murder.

"Because of this, I have a request to ask you two," Histoire started. "If you see Viridi again and have to fight him, I want to see if you can save him. Despite what he's trying to do, I believe there's still good in him."

Nepgear nodded. "We'll try. After all, people change. He deserves another chance. At least, that's what I think..."

Histoire smiled. "Thank you. Now, why don't we get you that voice, Samantha?"

She smiled and nodded.


	12. Chapter 12

**There's a story poll on my page. It's about what I'll write after all the short OC stories have been written and uploaded. With that being said, your feedback on that would be greatly appreciated.**

* * *

 **{Chapter 12}**

"…" Everyone was waiting for me to try speaking. Honestly, it was nerve-racking and I didn't know if the voice box installed correctly. However, there was no point in me trying to stall it out.

"C'mon, Sammy!" Neptune begged. "Say something already!"

"…" Honestly, it was a pretty scary moment. Either I would find out I wouldn't ever be able to talk again, or I would be able to speak again. Then again, I already did get used to not being able to talk, so...

I took a deep breath. "H-Hi?"

"Woah! She actually did it!"

 _OH MY GOD! IT ACTUALLY WORKED!_

Nepgear let out a squeal. "Thank goodness that actually worked out. I was so worried..."

"Woah, she actually sounds like a girl now!" Neptune blurted out.

I sighed. "And that just ruined my mood. Thanks, Neptune."

Luckily, my voice sounded like mine and natural, nothing robotic. So, nothing really changed. I had my voice back.

Though I had been worried when the voice box was installed into me, and I thought I'd sound like some hardcore smoker.

"How's it feel to be able to speak again?" Histoire asked.

I smiled. "Not gonna lie, it feels really nice."

"Now, is there anything you wanna say, now that you've gotten your voice back?" Vert asked.

"Hmmm... Actually, yeah. There is one thing..." I turned to Noire. "Noire, you're too dishonest and you should just be honest. Because, I'm gonna be real with you, you trying to lie is really hard to watch."

"W-What!?" And there she goes again. "I-I don't ever lie! I'm always honest!"

I sighed. "You're lying right now."

"Shut up! I'm not lying!" Noire claimed.

Neptune formed a wide grin. "Wow, I thought that I'd be the first to accidentally tell Noire that. But I guess Sammy over here beat me to it."

"Wait," my attention switched to Neptune. "Why are you calling me that? That's not even my name."

"Sure it is," Neptune replied casually. "It's better than saying Samantha, which is too many syllables, and better than Sam, which doesn't really have a ring to it."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, sure. Whatever."

*BEEP! BEEP!*

Suddenly, red alarms started flashing through the Basilicom and a loud sound blared through, catching the attention of all of us.

I spun to Histoire. "Why's there an alarm going off?!"

"There's something urgent and potentially dangerous going on right now!" Histoire shouted.

"Then tell us what it is, Histy!" Neptune said. "Don't leave us in the red!"

Listening to Neptune, Histoire created a projection of Planeptune from thin air. The projection showed various parts of Planeptune being destroyed at an extremely fast rate.

"What the hell!? Who's destroying everything so fast!?" Blanc asked.

"It has to be Viridi," Vert stated. "There's nobody else that could cause such destruction in such a short amount of time. Just like that one time..."

*Ching!*

In a sudden white flash of light, Neptune transformed into her CPU form. "Then we'll just have to stop him like before..."

"Do please be careful," Histoire warned them as they all transformed. "Viridi isn't dumb. He's probably prepared for the four of you."

"Of course. We're also prepared for anything he tries to throw at us," Vert said.

Neptune looked over at Nepgear. "Nepgear, I'd like to ask you to stay here and watch over the Basilicom. It was because of our foolishness that we thought we needed another CPU. But, I realize now that you and the other Candidates are more than enough to protect Gamindustri in our absence. So, please do."

Nepgear nodded. "Y-Yeah, I promise I'll do my best!"

"Good," Neptune's attention turned to me. "Now, Samantha, I'd like to ask you if you'd like to come with us. After all, didn't you want to kill Viridi?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I did. But now I only want to save him. I want to see if it's possible, even if he turned out this way. After all, he wasn't always like this, right?"

Neptune sighed. "Alright, you're free to try. But, if it has to come down to it, we _will_ kill Viridi."

I nodded. "That's fine as long as I can at least try."

"Then let us hurry," Vert said. "We cannot waste any more time."

"She's right," Black Heart agreed. "Neptune, we're going."

Neptune and I walked over to where the glass pane had been broken through. "Then let's go this way. It's the quickest way out."

As I hopped from the building and Blinked down, the four CPUs flew out with incredible speed.

* * *

"There he is!" Blanc pointed forward, towards Viridi. He was in his CPU form and was on the ground.

"Viridi!"

"YOU BITCH!"

*BOOM!*

Blinking in front of him, I found myself grabbing him by the head and smashing him into the ground.

"Gh!" Before I realized my stupid decision, Viridi grabbed me by my wrist and twisted it as he slowly rose back up. It was if he hadn't been affected by my blow.

As he flipped his hair away, I saw that there was no blood or anything where I had hit Viridi. There was only some debris. He looked completely unscathed.

Continuing to twist my wrist, he crumpled me to my knees with immense strength. "Well, I didn't think I'd see you again so soon. That almost surprised me..."

*Crash!*

"G-Gh!"

My head suddenly exploded with pain as I found myself stomped into the ground. "YOU'RE STILL AS WEAK AS EVER!"

"Get the hell away from her!"

*Boom!*

The pain disappeared as Viridi stepped back and avoided the impact of Vert's spear. I pushed myself back up and caught my breath. "T-Thanks..."

The other three CPUs landed at Vert's side as she stood back up.

Viridi just glared at them. "Well, well. It looks like you brought the whole party. At least this way I can kill you all right here and now! Then nobody will be able to stop me from becoming complete!"

"Viridi, you can still stop this!" I cried. "You can still change!"

"Change?! Change into what?!" Viridi asked. "Change into somebody who does the CPUs' bidding because I'm some 'backup'?! SOMEBODY WHO GETS BURNED ALIVE BY THE PEOPLE WHO HE THOUGHT HE COULD TRUST!? TO YOU PEOPLE, I'M JUST SOME TOY TO PLAY AROUND WITH, YOU AND YOUR PEOPLE! I'LL SHOW YOU ALL HOW IT FEELS TO BE ON THE OTHER SIDE! I'LL SHOW YOU ALL HOW IT FEELS TO BE A TOY!"

"Don't bother," Noire raised her sword at him. "He's a lost cause. He's beyond repair."

I sighed as I also pulled out my blade. "If this really is what it must come down to, then so be it..."

"You'll all die here!" He shouted. "ALL OF YOU WILL PERISH BY MY HANDS!"

*Bang!*

"…!"

"Look out!"

*Crash!*

In a flash, I found myself pinned to the ground once again, pain burned in my stomach as Viridi's blade twisted and turned in it.

"Don't forget about us!"

As Blanc and Vert struck at Viridi from behind, he simply spun around. In one swift motion, he kicked Blanc's ax away; his body swung and managed to grab Vert's spear, yanking it from her.

*BOOM!*

Before Vert and Blanc were jerked away, Viridi grabbed them both and smashed them into a building.

Stepping back, a beam of energy shot from his hand and exploded upon contact with the two CPUs.

As the debris dissipated, I found myself staring at Viridi. He stood there with the Gehaburn in his hands, staring down at the two CPUs.

"This is the end for you two..." Viridi raised the blade. "At least know that your powers will be put to better use..."

"GET AWAY FROM THEM!"

*Clang!* *Boom!*

As Neptune and Noire charged at Viridi from behind, he simply just waved his hand and blew them both away.

His attention returned to the two unconscious CPUs. "Goodbye..."

"NO!"

I squeezed my eyes shut.

*Shk!*

"…"

"H-Haha! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Before the silence could sink in, it was interrupted by Viridi's laughter. "HAHAHAHA! THEY'RE DEAD! THEY'RE FINALLY FUCKING DEAD! AHAHA! YES! ONLY TWO MORE BITCHES LEFT AND THEN NOBODY WILL BE ABLE TO STOP ME! I CAN ALREADY FEEL THE POWER COURSING THROUGH ME!"

"…!"

In an instant, Viridi was no longer where he had been.

"Noire!'

*Shk!*

"A-Agh..."

Turning around, I found the Gehaburn's blade stabbed through Noire's body. As the blood trickled from Noire's body, a crimson tint flashed in Viridi's eyes. "HAHAHAHA! YES! ANOTHER ONE! ALL OF YOU WILL DIE!"

As he kicked Noire's corpse off of the blade, Viridi's attention turned to Neptune. "YOU'RE ALL THAT'S LEFT! THEN THE MASSACRE CAN REALLY BEGIN!"

"D-Damnit!"

Try as I might, I couldn't free the blade that was pinning me down. The more I tried to struggle, the more energy it sapped from me. Not to mention how much it was already extracting from me while creating a burning pain.

I could only watch as Viridi slowly made his way over to Neptune. "This time... This time I'll end all of you and become whole once again!"

Neptune remained calm. "Viridi, you can still change. Please, think about what you're doing..."

"Oh, I know exactly what I'm doing!" A wide grin formed on Viridi's face. "And I'll kill you and become complete!"

Neptune sighed. "Then... I'm sorry, Viridi..."

*Ching!*

Share energy gathered into Neptune and she transformed once again with a rainbow light.

As the light faded from her body, it revealed Purple Heart with iris hair and a pair of matching, calm eyes. Her twin long braids now spiraled around each other and her outfit was now more skin tight.

She materialized a thin purple blade, lilac flames radiating from it.

Her voice was now calmer than ever. "This is NEXT Form. I didn't want to have to use this form with you, but I guess it's come to this. This is your end, Viridi."

However, Viridi's expression also didn't change. "Hahahahaha! AHAHAHAHA! WITH THIS NEW POWER FROM THE GEHABURN, EVEN THIS NEW POWER OF YOURS WON'T SAVE YOU! ALL OF YOU WILL DIE HERE!"

*Clang!*

They both sped towards each other. Blow after blow they exchanged. All I could see was the destruction being caused wherever they went. Their speed was too fast for me to comprehend as they continued to destroy Planeptune at an insane rate.

*Crash!*

Suddenly, they reappeared in the air again. Neptune took Viridi by his head and smashed him into the ground, shaking the earth.

*BOOM!*

Before Neptune could even stand properly again, Viridi smashed out of the ground and, in an instant, threw a punch at Neptune's gut

"A-Agh..."

As Neptune staggered back, Viridi dashed towards her and slashed with the Gehaburn.

Neptune managed to recover just in time as she caught her breath and quickly used her own sword to parry the Gehaburn. While Viridi was left open from this move, Neptune stepped forward and drove her blade through his gut.

"G-Gh!" As Neptune quickly pulled the blade out, Viridi lost his breath and he stumbled back before falling to the ground, reverting back to his normal form.

Neptune walked up to him, out of breath and with a sad expression. "Viridi, I'm sorry it had to be this way..." She raised her blade. "Goodbye, forever..."

"D-DAMN IT"

*Shk!*

Without any hesitation, Neptune stabbed the blade through Viridi's head and his body went limp. For a while, Neptune just stood there.

Once she finally seemed to have regained her composure, Neptune freed the blade and walked over to me. She pulled out the blade that had kept me pinned down.

As I stood up, Neptune did her best to smile at me. "I'm sorry, about all of this. We've lost so much now and it's because of our foolishness..."

I shook my head. "No, none of you saw this outcome. It was inevitable."

"I hope you're right... Anyways, I just—Kyah!"

"Look out!"

Suddenly, a hand shot out from the ground and grabbed Neptune's neck. She was caught off guard and was unable to find the strength to escape the grip.

"G-Gh!" Just before I could cut the hand, another hand shot towards my neck and began strangling me as well.

That was when Viridi rose from the ground and stood there, smiling like a maniac. "AHAHAHAHAHA! I TOLD YOU I WOULDN'T DIE! I TOLD YOU IT WAS ALL OVER! MAYBE IF YOU WOULD'VE DESTROYED THE GEHABURN I WOULD BE DEAD! BUT YOU CPUS ARE ALL FOOLISH! YOUR FIRST MISTAKE WAS CREATING ME!"

*CRASH!*

He smashed Neptune's head into the ground and kicked her in the gut several times. "HOW'S IT FEEL BEING ON THE OTHER SIDE?! I TOLD YOU THAT IT HURT, DIDN'T I!?"

*Shk!*

Suddenly, the Gehaburn drove through Neptune's head. Blood oozed from her head and ran down the blade's edge, trickling to the ground as Neptune's face became ghostly pale.

In response, the Gehaburn now became engulfed in violet flames as a wide grin formed a Viridi's face. "AHAHAHAHAHA! I DID IT! THEY'RE ALL DEAD! ALL OF THEM ARE DEAD! FINALLY!"

Kicking Neptune's body away, Viridi stared at the Gehaburn. "NOW I CAN FINALLY BE COMPLETE! NOW I CAN FINALLY COMPLETE GENOCIDE TO ALL OF GAMINDUSTRI!"

Viridi's eyes turned to me. "AND, THIS TIME, YOU REALLY WILL BE THE FIRST VICTIM OF MY GENOCIDE!"

*Crash!*

I was thrown far away, crashing through several buildings.

Before I managed to even pull myself free, Viridi yanked me from the rubble and began choking me. His face only showed hatred.

"This time, it's all over," Viridi said calmly. "I'll cut you into pieces and then destroy Gamindustri! After I kill you, then I'll go kill the Candidates! After that, nobody will be able to stop me!"

*Shk!*

"…!"

The burning blade of the Gehaburn stabbed through my gut and everything stopped.

It all became blurry.

It all became red.

I couldn't feel anything.

It was over...


	13. Chapter 13

**There's a story poll on my page. It's about what I'll write after all the short OC stories have been written and uploaded. With that being said, your feedback on that would be greatly appreciated.**

* * *

 **{Chapter 13}**

"…" Everything was dark.

Everything was silent.

Everything was nothing.

But I was still alive. At least, I thought I was.

Everything was black, and I only knew of one place that was like that.

The Void, where I had met the man. If this really was the Void, then that meant he was also here. However, I saw nothing. Even when I focused my energy to be able to see in the pitch-black Void, it was still empty of life.

"By chance, are you looking for me?"

Turning around, I saw the man standing behind me, hands in his pockets and still wearing that calm expression. "Well, well... I didn't think you'd be back so soon. Actually, I didn't even think you'd be back at all."

I turned my body to face him. "Why am I here? I'm dead, aren't I?"

He chuckled. "Well, you came here when you died last time, remember?"

"…" If I wasn't wondering what was going on right now, I'd punch him so hard in his face.

"You can think about trying to hit me later," he responded to my thoughts. "You came here for answers, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'd like to know."

"…" He paused for a moment and just stared at me, seeming to think of the right words to say. "You're like all the people in the world, making mistakes. Don't you just wish there was at least one time where you could change what you did?"

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked. "I don't see how this is going to help me."

"Simple," he answered. "You've managed to stumble into the ability to manipulate time for a short time. You remember, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, it was when I first fought Viridi."

"Well, that was part of the power I gave you," he answered. "But I possess that power on a whole new level. I can help you save Gamindustri and those CPUs. You just have to perform another contract with me."

"…" I took a moment to think about it. "What's the contract?"

He smiled. "Give me your soul."

I balled up a fist. "So, in exchange for this, you want me to give up my own life?"

"This has a great toll on you," he claimed. "However, let me ask you one thing. What are your real goals? Do you care enough about Gamindustri to give up your life or are you really heartless enough to let everything you've gone through go to waste? What really are your goals?"

"…" He wasn't wrong. In fact, I was still conflicted. While I did want to stop Viridi's destruction, my pride was getting the better of me. I didn't want any help from this man.

"…" But... "I'll do it. I'll give you my life as long as it means I can save Gamindustri and stop Viridi."

The man raised an eyebrow at this. "Really? Alright then..."

I nodded. "I guess some things were more important to me."

He pulled out a hand from his pocket and raised it towards me, a faint blue glow emanated from it. "Then so be it."

"…!"

As he Blinked in front of me, his hand stuck into my body. Instantly, I lost all of my breath and everything went cold.

He pulled his hand out and I crumpled to my knees, out of breath and left with a cold feeling running throughout my body.

"It's been done; your soul is now mine," he stated. "Once that cold feeling in your body completely consumes you, you'll die. I would say you have about an hour to make this happen before you die. Make it count because you only get this one chance. After that, that's when you'll actually die."

I forced myself up. Even standing was a challenge in itself. "Alright..."

He nodded. "Then, I'll rewind time a bit, before all the CPUs were killed. Good luck."

"…!"

Waving his hand, the intense pressure fell on my body all at once and I lost consciousness.

* * *

I woke up to find myself standing with the CPUs again. Viridi was glaring at us. This was just before Viridi had killed all four of them.

"Well, well. It looks like you brought the whole party," he said the same thing as before. "At least this way I can kill you all right here and now! Then nobody will be able to stop me from becoming complete!"

I took a deep breath; I knew what I had to do now. I looked back to the four CPUs. "Let me handle this. I know what to do."

Noire shook her head. "No, it's too dangerous! You'll die if you go alon—"

"Trust me on this," I cut her off. The coldness was becoming stronger. "I know what I must do..."

"I'll trust you," Neptune nodded. "Do your best."

I smiled as I turned back to face Viridi again and began walking towards him. "Viridi, I'll end this here and now."

"YOU'RE A FOOL!" He spat. "YOU'RE NOT EVEN A CPU! YOU'RE JUST SOME PERSON WHO THINKS THEY'RE HOT SHIT! I'LL END ALL OF YOU!"

I took a stance. "This is it..."

*Crash!*

As he lunged forward, I reacted by Blinking to the side, barely missing his fist smashing into the ground.

I focused my energy towards my hands and pulsed, blowing Viridi away and crashing into debris.

"GRAHHH!"

*BOOM!*

Blowing out of the rubble, Viridi's eyes burned into my cold body. If only that would have gotten rid of the coldness I was feeling. "YOU BITCH! YOU JUST GOT LUCKY! I'LL END YOUR LIFE!"

I readied myself. The cold feeling was starting to slow my movements and affect my body as well. It was now or never. I had to end this now.

"WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE!?"

*BOOM!*

With incredible speed, Viridi charged towards me. "GRAHHHH!"

I did my best to read his movements as my body tensed.

"DIE!"

"…!"

*Shk!*

Everything happened at once as I quickly unsheathed my blade and struck forward, squeezing my eyes shut.

"A-Agh...!"

Opening my eyes, Viridi stood there, the blade through his gut and his hand only an inch away from my face. He was unable to move as he coughed up blood onto my face.

"…" I wasn't going to make any mistakes. I'd end this on my own terms. Not bound by any contracts or because I felt a sense of duty.

It was simply the way it was meant to be.

As my body became ice cold, I mustered all the strength I possibly could and released the energy. "Goodbye, Viridi... Maybe you'll come back one day as a better person..."

His eyes only showed horror. "N-No! No! No! NO! NOOOO! THIS ISN'T HOW IT'S GOING TO END! THIS CAN'T BE HOW IT ENDS!"

"THIS IS THE END, VIRIDI!"

A pitch black sphere of energy engulfed the both of us and its dark matter began consuming us, slowly vaporizing our bodies.

"THIS CAN'T BE THE END! NO WAY! NO!"

Despite how much pain I was in, I smiled. "This is the way it has to be. Maybe this just wasn't meant to be the life you lived. Maybe you were meant to live a different life..."

"I DON'T CARE!" He shouted. "I NEED REVENGE! I-I NEED TO BECOME WHOLE! I-I... I need to fill my hole..."

It worked...

I smiled at him and managed to kiss his forehead. "I'll fill that hole for you, Viridi. Because I'm your friend and I think you were a great person. You can come back as a better person. I, however, won't come back..."

All that was left were our heads.

He reverted from his CPU form. "Then, thank you... Maybe you were right. Maybe this life as a CPU wasn't meant for me. Maybe I'm meant to live a different life. Even if you can't come back, I'll remember you in my next life..."

I nodded. "Then please do also become a better person. Just remember that not everyone will like you but there will always be someone out there willing to accept you."

"Yeah, I know," He replied. "Goodbye, and thank you for saving me. But are you really ready to accept your death for this cause?"

Ice. I could barely remain conscious.

However, I was determined to let the void kill me. "I am. After all, life is just a Void. A life in the Void is being trapped by the inability to accept death. However, I accept my death and have decided to let myself die on my terms, like this."

Viridi continued to smile. "Then so be it."

I closed my eyes. I was happy with the way things turned out. Though, I just wish that life could have been a bit longer. I didn't care though. My life was over and I had accomplished my goals.

That's all I could ask for.

Those were my last thoughts.

The last thoughts before my body became Absolute Zero.

The last thoughts before Viridi and I were vaporized.

The last thoughts I ever had.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

"They've been born..." The father muttered.

He stared at the mother. She was panting and tears flooded her face. However, she was happy. In her arms, she held a pair of babies, twins.

The doctor smiled. "What a surprise... Not only are they twins, but you've had a boy and a girl..."

The mother couldn't stop crying. The father took her hand. "You did it, hon."

"And what would you like to name these babies?" A nurse asked.

The mother managed to stop crying and form the words she was looking for. Names that she knew were just right.

"Jason and Sammy..."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well, all the chapters have been posted for this story too!**

 **There's only one more story left to upload and finish. Also, I've _actually decided_ on some things. They're nothing big, just some things.**

 **First, the poll will actually end the day after the uploads on Friday.**

 **The other thing is that I think I actually will be sticking to prewriting the last few stories. This isn't because I hate writing as I go, rather it just makes writing that much more stressful and less consistent. I'd just rather not stress about it and have the chapters ready to be uploaded at the certain time, rather than making you wait until the last second for a mess that could have been better.**

 **That's about all I've got to say though. Again, sorry for the late uploads! I've just been busy during this week.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope to see you all again!**


End file.
